Generally, a user can get user location by using a Global Positioning System (GPS) and/or Wi-Fi positioning system which is built within a portable device. However, the GPS only works outside due to the reception of the satellite signals, causing inconvenience to the user; and the Wi-Fi/Cell positioning system needs to always enable an application processor and network module to get Wi-Fi/Cell identities (IDs) and their location data via Internet, causing large power consumption when the position operation is performed.